You're in the Jungle, Baby!
by The Zetas are coming
Summary: First of all, this is NOT my story. Only the part that I typed up. The beginning belongs to NewBornBaby. She/he wrote up the first 3 chapters, and asked us to write the rest. And this is my weak attempt... Enjoy!  p.s. my first ever non-oneshot fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So have any of you read the story "You're in the jungle, baby!"? I have! It's wonderful;D It's so descriptive, and the punctuation and the spelling perfectly… It's amazing. **

**Anyways, the author (whether it's a boy or a girl, I have no idea) gave you the first 3 chapters, and you have to write the rest.**

**This is my poor attempt. The link for her/his story is below.**

**.net/s/7343777/1/Youre_in_the_jungle_baby#**

**So now that I'm done blabbering, you can now (at least try to) enjoy my story.**

Dom and Matt watched as she spoke something in an unfamiliar language, the words strange, and three others – another woman along with two men – came up. The two females began to talk to each other in the same tongue.

"Do you speak English?" the first man asked. After hearing the two women talking in the foreign language, both Dom and Matt where surprised when they realized they could understand the man; so surprised they almost forgot about the arrow the first woman was still pointing at them. _Almost_.

"Uh… Y-yes," Dom stuttered.

"What are your names?" the woman who was not threatening them with the sharp arrow asked.

"I'm Dom… Dominic Howard. And this is… this…"

"Matthew. I'm Matt Bellamy," the dark headed man spoke for him.

"You will come with us," the first man said.

"He can't walk," Dom mentally slapped himself when he saw the man was angry at his refusal. "Uh, I mean… he's badly hurt and his shin, and I don't think he can walk.

The man said nothing, only walked over to the injured Matt, picked him up, and threw him over his back. A small whimper escaped his lips at the sudden pain.

"Follow," the woman with the arrow said.

They all – with the exception of Matt – began to walk deep into the forest, the women behind him and the men in front, with Dom in the back. Usually, Dom wouldn't be so intimidated by two women, but he was, however, afraid of the arrow he knew was pointed squarely at the back of his head.

The one who was carrying Matt, and who Dom believed was the leader, spoke. "I am Tereis, and this is my brother Oigme. The woman to your left is Anaea." _Oh, you mean the woman who's ready to shoot me any moment? _Dom thought. "And the one to your right is Polemusa."

Matt struggled to get comfortable on Tereis' shoulder. "Stay still, boy," the latter said. Matt opened his mouth to argue about being called a 'boy', but the look on Dom's face stopped him. Instead, he concentrated on the tall trees and wild ferns that were growing around them.

"Do they… speak English, too," Dom asked, his British accent unfamiliar to Tereis.

"No, only me and one other woman in our tribe. Where are you from?"

"I'm from England. My band and I came down here to play a concert." Dom opened his mouth to continue when Tereis interrupted.

"Who is your band?"

"I play the drums, Matt there, on your shoulder, plays guitar, piano, and sings. My mate Chris, who's back at the hotel, plays bass."

Tereis, of course, had no idea what Dom was talking about, but he was not going to show the blonde just how little he knew about the rest of the world. The only thing he and his tribe knew was well… the tribe. They didn't know anyone else, so when Tereis and his brother, along with their two wives went hunting, they were curious about why someone else would be in _their _forest.

"Anyways," Dom continued, "Matt wanted to fly over the forest in our airplane, but we crashed in the storm. The pilot was killed, and Matt broke his shin, as you know. I, fortunately, came out ok."

Tereis glanced behind him to Dominic, taking in his puffy, black eye, his bruised cheekbones, and his cut lip. "Yes…" he lied.

He didn't need to lie about knowing what an airplane was though, for one of their own had come in one. Okyale, the only other English-speaking tribe member was a full-blooded Amazon, but had been born in America. She had moved to the rain forest alone when she was only 15.

Dom looked at Matt's sleeping form on top of Tereis' broad shoulders, and gathered the strength to ask a certain question he'd been dying to ask all along. It's not like Tereis would hurt them, would he? He hadn't done anything too bad so far… "Do you think you could help us get out of the forest?"

The four natives stopped walking, and Dom ran right into Oigme, Tereis' brother. "Crap! I'm sorry," Dom rubbed his sore nose.

Anaea, the one with the arrow, immediately felt threatened when the British man bumped into her husband. She grabbed his arm and twirled him around, staring him the eye, and pointing her arrow straight at his face. The foreign language he'd heard before came through her lips, in what sounded to Dom like profanity.

"Anaea," Tereis boomed, before speaking to her in the same tongue, only calmer. She nodded, and muttered out what sounded like an apology. They continued walking.

"So, I take that as a 'no'?" Dom asked, his voice squeaking.

Tereis nodded. "You are a smart man, Dominic Howard."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Sorry I left you hanging for so long, but I was gone all weekend. Anyways R/R! Enjoy:D**

Dom followed the four natives through the damp forest. The calls of the random birds and other animals were no longer interesting, nor provided any comfort for him. They only reminded him of where he was, and where he would always be; where he knew he would die.

Once he had learned that these people wouldn't hurt them, he'd become hopeful that they might make it out alive. He suddenly felt anger wash through him. Dom couldn't help fell like this was Matt's fault, but when he looked up at his sleeping friend, his face contorted in unconscious pain, he immediately guilty.

They continued to walk for what felt like an eternity, when they finally came to a large clearing.

The first thing he noticed was the large amount of vegetation; even more than what was on the invisible trail they just cut through the forest.

The second was the even larger amount of natives. As the five of them – plus the sleeping Matt – walked by, the other people's heads turned, watching them with alarmed eyes. Dom glared back at them, and they quickly looked away.

"Dominic Howard," Tereis spoke. "I will show you where you are to stay while you are here with us." Dom followed the large man as he was led into a small hut.

When he stepped inside the door, all his worries momentarily disappeared; not only because of the extreme feeling of peace, but because of the charming beauty the place seemed to have.

"Dom?" croaked a weak voice. "Where are we?" That was when he noticed it was Matt who had spoken.

Dom opened his mouth to answer, when the dark-haired man was suddenly yanked out of sight. Matt had been thrown on a bed – a cot, really – that was pushed up against the wall.

Tereis, the one, the one who had thrown Matt down, turned to Dom to speak. "I will come to see you tonight," he told them.

Dom considered taking Matt and running, but with so many natives outside, he decided to just stay put. He plopped down on the hard, dirt floor, and lying down, he explained to Matt where they had been taken.

_**MUSE MUSE MUSE**_

As Dom spoke, Matt listened quietly, spacing out every once in a while. Finally, he just asked what he had been dying to all along. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

Dom thought, as he remembered telling Matt not to say that they would die in the forest. "I… I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"Well gee, that helps a lot," Matt said sarcastically. Dom only glared at him.

The next words to come out of Matt's mouth surprised Dom. "I wanna go home," he whimpered.

"I know," the blonde man sighed. "I do too."

Matt ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't understand why he was so tired, having slept the entire journey. Blood loss seemed to race around in his mind, but he couldn't believe it was something that bad. He didn't have anywhere he was cut that bad. Maybe a concussion…

He remembered the accident, and knew he had indeed hit his head pretty hard…

"_Hey Dom, could you pass me that water bottle?" Matt asked._

"_Sure," he reached beside him as if to unbuckle, when a red light began to flash and an alarm sounded. _

"_We're going down! We're going down!" the captains panicked voice came over the intercom. _

_The cabin started to shake violently. BEEP! BEEP! __**Shake… shake…**__ BEEP! BEEP! __**Shake… shake… **__BEEP! BE- _

"_Ow!" he shouted when his head hit the window. _

_BEEP! BEEP! __**Shake… shake…**__ BEEP! BEEP! __**Shake… sh- CRASH!**_

'_Wait,' Matt wondered. 'Why is the plane still shaking? We've already landed…' __**Shake… shake…**_

"_Matt!" __**Shake… shake…**__ "Matt!"_

"Matt!" The man in question shot up.

"What? _What?_" He shouted.

"You were… talking and screaming… in your sleep," Dom stuttered, relief washing through him when his friends eyes finally popped open; he'd been afraid he really had lost him this time.

"Oh, well… sorry." Why was he _still_ so tired? He'd just woken… "I'm… gonna go back to sleep. Sorry," he apologized again.

Dom was not the only one worried about Matt's frequent sleeping, but kept his mouth closed. Deciding he couldn't do much on little sleep either, he'd thought it be best to lie down as well.

Crawling over to the corner of the hut, he curled in a ball, and quickly fell asleep much like his friend had.


End file.
